Holton Starbrook
Holton Starbrook was a Rally for Orion politician and diplomat who served as Vice-Chancellor under National Chancellor Jennings Moynihan from 52–55, and as National Minister for Foreign Affairs under Chancellors Stockard Maladene and Moynihan from 47–52 and again from 58–61. Starbrook later served as Ambassador to Gaullis from 68 to 75 before resigning during the Faucill election scandal. Intelligence career After graduating from Foveaux University with a concentration in international studies, Starbrook joined the Foveaux Intelligence Agency, where she was dispatched to Gaullis. She initially served as a liaison between Fovi and the Gaullis National Agency of Intelligence before being sent on a clearance-level mission to work as a mole in the Bossieux government. After the election of Durant Gordon as Chancellor in 31, the Chancellor suspended a number of intelligence and military missions abroad and recalled spies, like Starbrook, to the country. After returning to Foveaux, Starbrook accepted a position working in foreign intelligence analysis for Bushwick Salts in Saltflats, focusing on securing the company's salt exports. After Stockard Maladene's election as Premier in 36, Starbrook joined the Saler River Ministry of Defense as a high-level intelligence analyst. Political career In 38, Maladene encouraged Starbrook to run to represent her hometown of Plains in the Saler River Assembly, which she did. After winning, Starbrook chaired the Assembly Committee on Foreign Affairs, and focused on expanding markets for Saler River's salt exports. Following the 41 A.R. election, Maladene tapped Starbrook to serve as her Chief-of-Staff and as the Saler River Minister for Defense. When Maladene was elected Leader of the Rally for Orion in the 47 A.R. leadership spill, she named Starbrook as the Shadow Minister for Defense. Starbrook stood for election in North Saltflats-Plains, the constituency that included the northern suburbs of Saltflats, including her hometown. She easily won the general election and expected to serve as National Minister for Defense. However, after former Chancellor Racicot Marshall, the National Minister for Foreign Affairs-designate, removed herself from consideration, Maladene shuffled Starbrook to Foreign Affairs. As the country's chief diplomat, Starbrook removed herself from national politics, instead focusing on repairing relations with Gaullis, which had been in decline since Hughes Stone Wheeler stepped down as Chancellor, and on achieving peace with Cheissia following the violent overthrow of the Bossieux government. Her international focus led to her being an unexpected casualty in The Onward Nation's ascent in Saler River in the 49 A.R. national election, and she narrowly lost her seat to Jurow Hollis. Starbrook stayed in the Assembly by accepting a slot on the Rally's national slate, and remained as Minister. She later regained her seat in 52, defeating Hollis in a landslide. After Maladene's resignation as Chancellor and Jennings Moynihan's ascent, Starbrook expected to be removed as Minister in a cabinet reshuffle and tendered her resignation to Moynihan. The Chancellor rejected it, however, instead asking Starbrook to serve as Vice-Chancellor and Minister. Though the two had not been close while serving in Maladene's government, they grew closer as they governed together. Following the Rally's narrow loss in 55, Starbrook remained in Moynihan's cabinet as Shadow Minister for Foreign Affairs. She played a large role in Moynihan's and Carlisle Noah's furtive opposition to Bonner Holt, and following the Rally's landslide victory in 58, returned to her role as Minister. She declined Moynihan's request to serve as Vice-Chancellor again, instead choosing to focus on her diplomatic efforts. Despite not serving as the country's second-in-command, Starbrook remained a strong contender to succeed Moynihan in the future. However, frustration with the deteriorating situation in Cheissia lead to increased impatience with Starbrook's policies. She was notably passed over for a promotion in 60, when Armed Forces Commander Covett Crawford stepped down -- though Moynihan thought that Starbrook was qualified, she couldn't justify naming an unpopular candidate without military experience, and instead opted for Carlisle Noah, a bipartisan pick. With no further upward mobility possible, Starbrook decided to step down as Minister following the 61 A.R. elections and declined to run for re-election in 64. Retirement Following her retirement from the National Assembly, Starbrook was successfully recruited by Foveaux University, her alma mater, to serve as its President. She received national praise for reinvigorating the University's foreign affairs program and the school's ranking dramatically increased under her leadership. Four years later, Moynihan tapped Starbrook to serve as Ambassador to Gaullis, in an effort to appease the Faucill government. Starbrook's high profile and celebrity status impressed both the Gaullisian government and public, and she was well-received. While serving as Ambassador, she formed close, personal relationships with the country's diplomats and leaders, and helped the two countries enter a new stage in their alliance. That was abruptly cut short, however, in 75, during the Faucill election scandal. Commander Barkdull Bowers, along with Fovi, organized a successful effort to defeat Gaullisian President Finn Faucill for re-election so that a friendlier President could be installed. Though Starbrook vigorously protested that she knew nothing of the effort, she ultimately resigned, publicly calling for a reboot in the two countries' relationship and for the appointment of a newer, fresher face as Ambassador. After Bowers was removed as Commander the following year, Moynihan offered the spot to Starbrook, but she declined, instead declaring her retirement from politics and diplomacy. In her final years of retirement, Starbrook served as an emeritus professor at Foveaux University in the foreign affairs department.